


wilting flowers, wilting skies

by petalless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Flowers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Stargazing, breaking up, the sky is the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalless/pseuds/petalless
Summary: Suguru tips his head back, just a bit. Swirling constellations look back at him, meeting his gaze. He studies them, mapping out their corners and tracing along the constellations joining their stars to each other to form a shallow shape.or the kuroshou breakup fic i impulsively wrote
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	wilting flowers, wilting skies

**Author's Note:**

> actually im pretty happy with how this turned out ... i hit a speed bump with my writing recently and im glad i got over it faster than i expected scratches head this was based on one of ronnie's tweets [ link ](https://twitter.com/krshpedia/status/1307654632261345280)

Suguru is holding soft-petalled flowers. 

He raises his hand to the smooth wood of the door and hesitates for a moment, for a reason he can’t quite put a finger on. 

_ Fuck it _ , he thinks to himself,  _ why not?  _

(Tetsurou is his sworn enemy and people do not, at any cause, go to their sworn enemies’ doorsteps holding delicate paper-wrapped flowers) 

Suguru could think of a dozen reasons to back out, yet when he thinks of reasons to stay, his mind pauses and his heart takes over. 

Suguru’s mind understands many things like last week’s English lecture but it does not understand his heart. 

It’s too late to back out now, he’s already knocked on Tetsurou’s door. 

(He could leave, and leave the knock to be written off as a mistake. But Suguru Daishou is many things and a coward is not one of them.)

The door is replaced with Tetsurou wearing, as usual, his trademark shit-eating grin. 

(Suguru convinces himself that he does  _ not _ like Tetsurou and the flowers are just a formality. He knows this is a lie, fabricated by his mind that does not understand his heart– his mind that sees everything as a threat.)

Suguru sees Tetsurou’s soft smile and the way he gently holds the flowers that he gave him and he thinks,  _ maybe everything isn’t as much of a threat as it seems. _ He smiles too and his mind understands his heart a little more in that moment. 

* * *

Suguru is curled up in his bed, the only source of warmth is the blankets tossed to the floor. 

He doesn’t remember tossing them aside, maybe he had done it in his sleep. Nevertheless, they’re still on the floor. 

He realizes it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter whether the blankets are covering him or on the floor. 

He’ll never be warm again.

(He’ll never trust his heart’s judgement ever again. His mind knows better.)

* * *

The sky is lovely. 

Suguru tips his head back, just a bit. Swirling constellations look back at him, meeting his gaze. He studies them, mapping out their corners and tracing along the constellations joining their stars to each other to form a shallow shape. 

Tetsurou is explaining to him the ocean-like depth the stars hold and Suguru half-listens, still entranced by the skies above him that he can’t quite reach. 

(He could say something fitting the moment,  _ You’re the only star in my sky; but do you know that I love you more than there are stars in the sky? _ but he decides against them. He can’t let his heart speak over his mind, it can’t be trusted; not anymore.)

Tetsurou has stopped talking, he’s staring deep into the bottomless skies and his eyes sparkle with the depth of the million stars he’s looking at. 

Suguru is looking at the Tetsurou. The stars that highlight him and outline his edges, the stars that draw him closer and closer still. 

The skies are deep, but the space in Tetsurou’s eyes is deeper. 

The feeling is back. The feeling that there’s something missing that appears to Suguru sporadically. 

He looks to the boy standing next to him and wonders if there really is anything missing. 

The depths in Tetsurou’s eyes trouble him, because Suguru has never seen them before and fearing the unknown is instinctual and something that does not disappear. A primal fear of fires and deep oceanic trenches. 

It troubles him more that he’s never seen those depths sparkling like they are at this moment.

* * *

“We should end this,” Tetsurou’s voice is hushed and emotionless. 

Suguru doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t nod, he doesn’t cry. He’s lost in the shallow look in Tetsurou’s eyes and wonders where the sparkling depths went. 

The depths are gone and the door slams shut.

* * *

Suguru gets up eventually, tossing the blankets back onto the bed. 

His eyes fall onto the paper-wrapped flowers in the corner. The wrapping is still okay but the flowers are beginning to wilt. 

It occurs to him how he should’ve put them in a water-filled vase or in his fridge, maybe then he could’ve kept them for longer.

(He can’t do anything about the fact that they’re wilting now, just as he couldn’t do anything about Tetsurou leaving.)

The flowers are dead now, and he throws them in the trash. 

(Maybe he could get new flowers, walk down to the store and buy some. Love lies bleeding perhaps, or maybe some morning glory.)

He decides that he’ll get new flowers and he does. Morning glory now decorates the spare corners. 

* * *

Suguru is under the same sky he was before. 

The constellations are still the same, the depths of the sky are still incomparable to the seas. He traces out the same shapes and wonders what happened to them. 

Maybe, Tetsurou is somewhere else looking up at the same sky he’s under. Maybe, he still has the same sparkling depths in his eyes. 

He shakes off thoughts about wilting flowers and reflected stars. 

He meets eyes with the sky that is the sea and watches the waves overlap. They push over each other and pull back. 

The sea talks to him, takes away all his thoughts. And he realizes, the flowers are gone now and so are the shimmering skies that haunted him before.

(Maybe we were meant to be strangers, maybe then it wouldn’t hurt as much. But even after all this, I would still give you the skies and the seas.)

* * *

“I love you,” the words slip out under the influence of the sea they’re standing along, the sea they’re standing by. 

Tetsurou smiles, a gentle smile that parallels how the waves seem to pause breaking onto the shore when he speaks. 

“I love you too.” 

The waves continue rhythmically hitting the shore and pulling back. He watches them in Tetsurou’s eyes. 

(Suguru briefly considers extending his hand in Tetsurou’s direction. His mind advises against it, but his heart tells him to.) 

His heart takes over for a moment and he extends his hand to Tetsurou. 

Tetsurou takes Suguru’s hand in his and suddenly the seaside isn’t as cold anymore. He smiles up at the sky, at the waves and at the boy standing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed. thank you [ ivo ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostful/pseuds/lostful)for proofreading ilysm / [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/eitaful/status/1312662141070184449)


End file.
